An Unexpected Revenge
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: As the essence of The Dark One corrupts Killian. He seeks his long awaited revenge with the crocodile but will revenge be as satisfying as he imagines?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Revenge**

* * *

Killian could feel the dark one's magic swirling through his veins as he glared murderously towards the crocodile's shop. Zelena smirked,

"How does it feel captain?" she whispered and Killian looked at his hand before clenching his fist,

"Bloody fantastic" he growled causing Zelena to giggle,

"Well then... What are you waiting for?" she asked turning her smirk towards the pawnbrokers,

"Your revenge awaits you" she whispered.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe what Emma was telling her,

"You turned Hook into... A Dark One?" she asked in confusion as Mary Margaret tried to tend to the wound on her head she had been given when Hook used magic to throw her across the room in anger due to the fact he was now corrupted by darkness and hate. Emma stood slowly pushing her mother away gently,

"I had no choice... He was dying. I couldn't lose him but I regret turning him into the one thing he despises" she murmured as she limped towards the door,

"Stay here... I have to stop him before he gives into the darkness completely" she murmured before vanishing into a cloud of smoke. Mary Margaret went to follow but Regina stopped her,

"If anyone can stop Hook... It's Emma" Regina assured and Mary Margaret nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Hook strode into the pawn shop,

"Crocodile! Show yourself!" he yelled and it didn't take long for Rumple to limp out into the front area of the shop from the stock room, followed by now,

"What is it now captain?" Rumple asked in a rather bored tone and Killian glared at him before waving his hand causing a cutlass to appear in his hand which he threw towards him before making another one for himself to appear,

"Let's finish what we started crocodile" Killian growled and Rumple looked surprised at the pirate's new found magic but looked at Belle,

"Belle. Go. I'll handle this" he assured her and Belle held his hand before reluctantly leaving through the back door.

* * *

Rumple limped forward, kneeling down to pick up the cutlass,

"So... You're the new dark one. Where's Miss Swan?" Rumple asked and Killian glared,

"Don't mention that witch's name to me" he growled causing Rumple to raise an eyebrow,

"Why? Lovers tiff?" he inquired as if to show that he was not afraid and Killian's glare didn't fade,

"Enough questions. It's just you and me crocodile. No magic" Killian growled firmly and Rumple could see the darkness in his eyes.

* * *

As the two enemies fought. A lot of the shop's display cases had been smashed in the struggle,

"It's lucky I have insurance" Rumple said as he blocked one of Hook's attacks who swung his cutlass once more,

"You won't live long to cash it in" Hook said firmly.

* * *

Hook's sword had become lodged in one of the wooden shelves but he managed to elbow Rumple in the face causing the old man to fall backwards. Hook gave up on his sword as he turned towards the crocodile with an expression of hatred,

"Why kill you with my own sword when I can kill you with the very blade that once controlled you?" Hook said causing Excalibur to appear in his hand before looking towards his hook which was surrounded with magic and once again became his hand,

"I kept telling myself that doing the right thing was the better thing to do but... Revenge feels so good I just can't stop myself" he grumbled raising the sword into the air with both hands before allowing the law of gravity to take effect.

* * *

It all happened so quickly. Hook stepped back with Excalibur in hand as he allowed himself to breath and watched as the crocodile placed a hand over his bloody wound and the darkness made Hook smile in victory,

"After all these centuries and I finally have my revenge" he mocked before turning away and Rumple struggled to breathe,

"If only that were so" he rasped causing Hook to turn and looked at him with a smirk,

"What does that mean?" he asked and Rumple gasped for breath as he pressed on his wound,

"I... I'm so sorry Killian" he murmured causing Hook's smile to fade and become an expression of confusion,

"Since when do you call me Killian?" he demanded and Rumple looked at him sadly before he became engulfed in a cloud of grey smoke and when it faded a wounded Emma sat in his place, gasping for breath, wincing in pain as she held her wound. Something flashed through Hook's eyes and his name vanished from Excalibur's blade as he dropped it and ran forward and fell to his knees next to Emma's side and cupped her cheek,

"Emma... Emma speak to me?" he begged before looking at the blood on his hands,

"What have I done?" he whispered. Emma looked up at him with heavy eyes,

"Shhhhhhh... It's ok. It was the only way" she whispered and Hook felt tears grow in his eyes,

"But... You... The crocodile" he stuttered in confusion and Emma took deep breaths,

"He... He and Belle are safe" she whispered weakly and Hook felt a tear fall,

"Emma why did you do this?!" he demanded in angry frustration and Emma looked up at him sadly,

"I couldn't let you give into the darkness... It was me who made you the dark one so... Only with my death... Could you be free" she murmured and Hook shook his head quickly,

"No... No don't say that. We'll find a way to save you. We have our future together remember" he murmured sadly as he held her close and watched as she smiled weakly,

"The future I saw... We were happy. You, me, Henry and... Ahhhh" she winced in pain and he held her closer,

"And what?" he asked but Emma shook her head weakly,

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Killian there's not enough time" she whispered and Killian watched as her white hair once again became the shimmering blonde he adored and he dark one attire once again became her signature denim jeans and red leather jacket and she smiled weakly,

"That's better" she said with a shaky breath and Killian allowed tears to fall,

"Shhhhhhhh... I need you to do something for me" she whispered and Killian held her hands in his as he pressed a kiss to it,

"Anything" he swore and Emma smiled weakly,

"I... Destroy that sword... Don't let it do any more damage and... Take care of my Family for me" she whispered and Hook nodded despite the tears and he held her close and pressed a kiss to her hair,

"I swear Swan" he whispered but when he pulled back, he saw that she was completely still and her eyes were closed,

"Swan?... Swan, wake up" he begged gently before feeling tears fall once more as he pulled her to him tightly,

"Please Swan. Don't go... Please come back" He begged in a whisper as he held her close. It wasn't long until Charming, Snow and Regina ran in followed by Rumple and Belle. Tears instantly filled Snow's eyes,

"No... No" she whispered and was instantly pulled into Charming's arms who was also crying. Regina felt tears fill her own eyes and closed them as she lowered her head in mourning. Rumple held his wife in his arms as she too shed her own tears.

* * *

The Saviour was Dead.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. If I get enough reviews then I might do a follow up where the storybrooke heroes try to recover Emma's life essence from the underworld. Please review.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's body had been rested upon the alter in Mother Superior's abbey. Regina left the comfort of Robin's arms before approaching Hook who stood with a firm expression in front of the alter,

"We'll give her the burial she deserved" she assured him gently,

"No" Hook answer quickly in a firm tone before turning to her,

"I once said that I would go to the end of the world and time itself for her. I won't stop until I save her." he said firmly,

"Mother Superior!" he yelled and she came quickly,

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked concerned but Hook was not in the mood from compassion,

"Tell me Blue Fairy. You and your band of pixies come across every type of magic. Am I right?" she asked firmly and Blue looked confused but nodded,

"Yes that is correct. Pixie Hollow strives to understand all magic" she confirmed and Hook nodded in understanding,

"Even dark magic? Because it's that magic we need" he said firmly before looking over his shoulder,

"Regina place a preservation spell over Emma's body. No one touches her" He said firmly and Regina knew from his tone that their was no arguing with him so simply did as she was told. Blue looked horrified,

"Hook I know this is painful but there is no bringing Emma back from the dead. No one has that power" she told him and Hook glared at her,

"I refuse to believe that" he growled firmly before turning away from her,

"Crocodile!" he said firmly causing Rumple to look up from comforting his wife,

"You were the dark one. If anyone knows about dark magic then it's you" he said firmly and Rumple looked at him sympathetically,

"Listen captain. There is no form of dark magic that can bring someone back from the dead... Believe me after Bae... After Neal died I tried everything but I came to realise that no one should hold that power" he told him sadly but all faces turned to Zelena as she giggled whilst holding her new born daughter. Regina had once again placed the cuff on her wrist rendering her powerless,

"Seems to me that you have only one choice and only one hope" she said and Zelena glared at her,

"Not even you can bring back the dead" She said firmly but Zelena smirked,

"Perhaps... But I know someone who can" she said smugly and it didn't take a second for Hook to look at her earnestly,

"Who?" he demanded firmly and Zelena smirked at him before smiling at her sleeping daughter,

"Let me and my little munchkin return to Oz and I'll tell you" she said simply causing Regina to roll her eyes,

"Don't let her wind you up guyliner" Regina grumbled but Zelena had pressed the wrong button as he stepped forward and pulled the new born from Zelena's arms and she stood quickly with a look of horror,

"How dare you?! Hand her back to me right now before I make you regret being born!" she yelled angry and it was Hook's turn to smirk,

"You have no power. I'm willing to make a deal with you. Your baby for Emma's salvation and I've learned a lot from Emma to know when someone lies so don't bother. Now give me a name!" he ordered firmly and Zelena glared at him murderously but it faded when her baby began to cry,

"Hades. The man you need is Hades" she answered and Belle looked at her confused,

"The mythical god of the underworld Hades?" she asked and Zelena nodded,

"Believe me he's no myth and only he can save Emma" she told him and Hook seemed satisfied with her answer before handing her the crying child once more.

* * *

Charming and Snow did not agree with Hook's methods of how he had got a name out of Zelena but he was past caring. He paced back and forth as Belle searched for information on Hades,

"Come on can't that magic box search any faster?" Hook asked in frustration and Belle couldn't help but feel amused,

"I've told you a million times it's called a computer" she corrected before hitting the top of the monitor,

"Here we go... Hades God of the underworld and lord of the dead..." she drafted before her face fell hopeless,

"There's nothing here on how to reach the underworld" she admitted and Regina rolled her eyes,

"Well what were you expecting? A bus schedule?" she demanded sarcastically. It was then that Robin suddenly stepped forward,

"Errrrrrm... I know how to get their" he admitted awkwardly causing them to all look at him shocked,

"What?... Since when?" Charming demanded and Robin coughed awkwardly,

"Well when that... Hellish creature kidnapped me... There was this... Voice in my head... Calling me into the dark" he explained,

"And there was... This boat on a dark river it had some hold over me making me want to step in but... Then I woke up" he explained and after listening to his worlds, Belle had began typing quickly before turning the monitor around quickly,

"Did it look like this?" she asked and Robin inspected the illustration of the haunting boat that floated upon a dark river and nodded,

"Yeah that's it" he confirmed. Rumple looked at the illustration over his wife's shoulder and she looked at him gently,

"Is their a way to summon it?" she asked and Rumple looked as if thinking for a moment before nodding,

"I won't be able to do it but it should be easy enough for Regina" he assured.

* * *

Hook had continued to look firmly at the haunting illustration.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed part 2 :) Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock part 3 :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
